Hermione's Diary
by Margo352
Summary: Hermione stays at Hogwarts over spring break and ends up being alone, and Draco gets ahold of her diary.
1. Chapter 1

It was the spring holiday and Hermione had asked if she could stay at Hogwarts over the break so that her friend Harry wouldn't be alone. Unfortunately, Harry decides to go to Ron's over the spring Break. So now she's alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed looking for another book to add to my monstrosity of a pile when I ran into him. I wasn't looking were I was going (since I couldn't se over my pile of books) and we crashed.

"Geez, Granger. Can't you watch were your going for once?"

I scowled then stared in shock as Malfoy started to pick up the books I had dropped.

"Let's seeeee. _Hogwarts a History_. Haven't you read that enough? I'd think you've got it memorized by now," he said as he tossed me the book. "Well" I responded," It's actually _Hogwarts a History __**3**_" he rolled his eyes and tossed me the rest of the books after inspection. I was franticly trying to catch the books that came flinging at me when he asked.

"Hey Granger?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I borrow this book?"

"Sure."

I didn't bother to look up. I was to busy putting my books in alphabetic order. ''Great! I can't wait to enjoy this great piece of ….literature.'' He stifled a laugh. My head snapped up at his devilish smile but before I could say anything he took off down the hall. It wasn't until later when I realized that the book he took …..was my diary.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's P.O.V.

'You can tell a lot about a girl from the contents of her diary and you can tell a lot about her dairy by the way she acts when you take it.' I thought to myself as I ran down the hall having heard Hermione scream at me to give it back. Although she was so far away that it seemed more like whisper. I finally got into the Slytherin Common room out of breath, plopped on the couch. I was safe. I looked around and being alone opened up to a random page.

_January 6_

_Dear diary,_

_ Life is so weird. He keeps insulting me, humiliating me and for some random reason all I can think about is him. His blond hair, his absolutely fabulous build, his talent on the Quitich field…AHHH, you see? I can't stop! It's driving me INSANE. I should be in love with RON! But I'm not. I have to keep my feelings covered. HAVE to. Or else. _

_ Confusion,_

_ Hermione Granger_

Draco was stunned. Although the entry didn't have anything stating his name he knew it was him. He smirked to himself and kept reading, entranced by her unspoken secrets. That might become spoken. (evil laugh)


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's P.O.V.

I followed his flying robes to the Slytherin common room. Unfortunately, it was already shut when I got there.

Password? Asked the picture of a man with a snake at his feet.

''uhhh…pureblood''

''No''

''Snake''

''No''

We continued until I finally had lost it shouting things that couldn't possible the password

''Rumplestilskin!''

''No''

''Open sesame''

''No ''

'' A triple decker school bus with a singing yellow duck!'' The painting looked highly amused.

''DRACO''I yelled hoping he could hear me through the painting ''GIVE ME BACK ME DIARY!''

''Correct'' and the painting swung open.

I stared in shock.

The painting gave me a devilish smile ''You actually got it on your first try'' the painting whispered ''But I wanted to have some fun.'' I scowled Malfoy was probably already half way through my diary by now. I made my way to a black couch were Malfoy was stretched out comfortably…reading. He looked so handsome I thought stretched out; his t-shirt showing of his muscles, his hand behind his head.

He look up at me and smirked '' Like what you see Granger?''

'' Yes'' I said it automatically before I could think. He grinned at me or was it a smirk? I couldn't tell.

''Malfoy give me my diary right _now._''

''No, I'm enjoying it. Besides you _said_ I could look at it.''

''That's because I wasn't paying attention!''

'' Where were you? Draco land?''

I dove at him but he was too quick, I crashed into the couch where he had just been laying. I whipped my head around trying to find were he went. I saw his leaning back on a wall; he glanced up from the book and smirked before he turned the page. I charged at him. But he only held up his hand and as my forehead collided with his palm he was able to keep me at a very comfortable arms length.

''Draco please. I don't feel comfortable with you reading that. It's my _diary_. Please give it back.'' I was practically begging.

''Aww, come on Granger. I'm just having a little fun. Besides this is the best book I've ever, read. Let me finish."

He looked up at me I knew though that even if I did beg he wouldn't give it back he would just keep reading, and reading. He would keep it as proof, and torment for the rest of my life. I couldn't help it; tears began to fill my eyes. I couldn't even see his face through my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's P.O.V.

Hermione began to cry. I didn't like it. For some reason I had a weak spot for women crying. ''Hey, I'm sorry. Here's your book back.'' Hermione gave me a look of pure shock. I smiled, really smiled. She looked more shocked. ''Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room'' I was trying to make her feel better. Hermione looked dazed as I walked wither to the Griffindoor common room. I guess she couldn't believe that her rival Draco Malfoy was being nice to her. I laughed at that thought.

When we got to the portrait of the Ruby (most people call her the fat lady, it's _highly _rude. Even the Gryffindors don't bother to learn her name and here's a rivalry Slytherin who does.) She smiled contently, happy to see me. (I was probably the only student in the school who got to know the paintings. Hey, so I've got a soft spot. Who cares?) ''Hello Draco,'' she said smiling

"Good afternoon Ruby. Lovely weather, yes?''

''Quite'' Hermione who seemed to just be coming out of her state of shock was thrust back into it.

''Excuse us'' squeaked Hermione (when she regained her voice) she quickly pushed me down the hall and up to a wall. '' Malfoy, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to erase your memories of my diary. And maybe this day.''

''Why? I promise not to tell.'' I regretted that sentence, there goes my fun.

'' I'm sorry, but I'm not taking any chances or your word. I am NOT going to be publicly humiliated because of my crush on you.'' I smiled at her words. _''my crush on you.''_

_''_Hermione, do you love me?''

She bit he lip then nodded.

''Say it. Please. I won't remember any way.''

''I-I love you. I love you Draco.'' I smiled, practically melting, not knowing how much I needed to hear those words from her. They were beautiful. _''I love you Draco.''_

'' Thank you. Go ahead I won't fight. Go on.''

''O-Oblivate.''


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke that morning remembering only four words from my dreamless sleep.

_ ''I love you Draco.''_

**Well I hoped you liked it. This is my second book published. Thank you to my fist reviewer ChiSweetTea**,** all the people who viewed but didn't review, dayflow my favorite author and, Princessa** **Mia my editor. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
